My dad and me the world this Uchiah lives in!
by TobiLovesTatiFOREVERMUAHAHAHA
Summary: Sari is your average girl, well she has dyslexia but mostly normal.sari want's to know which parent she looks like so she goes to a mirror in the attic of her house and get's sucked in!. CHAPTER 2 IS HERE! YEAH! used to be sari and the mirror theres yaoi!
1. The mirror

Sari and the door

**hello everyone! This is basically about sasuke and hinata's daughter traveling to the past to see sasuke and hinata as teenagers. I deleted 2 stories to do this so review! Sasuke's daughter has that disease when she see's letters backwards(dyslexia) so cut her some slack people!**

episode one: AHHHHH! MIRROR ATTACK!

Sari smiled big. "first day of the academy!" she yelled smiling childishly. "hey your going to be late!" said Hinasashi from the foot of the stairs. Hinasashi was her older brother (she had 1 older and 3 younger siblings) he could get testy, but like her mother says "he has a lot of problem's so you have to deal." sometimes sari tried to get her brother to get her out of the academy, but her dad (sasuke) found out anyway. her cousin Kyo always told her to ignore the stairs she got when she looked at her tests and didn't know what to do. "darn you dyslexia" sari mumbled. "what was that?" two voices said, oh no it was the twin dweebs Ichigo and Anichigo. "hey sis! Oh sorry, dyslexia girl!" the two boys laughed. "shut up you little bastards!" sari yelled as her 8 year old sister went into the bathroom and her brothers ran off."hello sister" Amanie said smiling. She was hanging around Uncle Neji to much. "hey kiddo! What up?" she answered as she took her medication quickly. Before her sister could answer she ran up to the attic and looked into the mirror"mirror mirror on the wall, who do i look like most of all?" she asked. Thats when the mirror pulled her in! "HELP!!!!" she screamed."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sari was being sucked down a worm hole!

An hour later

sari woke up in a hospital. Wait. The konoha hospital! Was she home!? Sari ran to the door and ran out.

"hey kid! Over here!" a voice said "NARUTO-SAN!!!!!!" she said as Naruto smiled. Sari hugged him...but then she noticed he was the same hight of Hinasashi! "hey! um...who are you?" naruto said as he smiled. "im Sari Uchiha!" she said proudly. "HEY SASUKE! THIS KIDS AN UCHIHA!!!" naruto yelled as sasuke looked over the corner to see her. Sari's face lit up as she looked at him "DAD!" sari said running to sasuke. "WOAH! GO SASUKE" naruto said smiling as sasuke gave her a look. "she was looking into his onyx eyes with his look he gives naruto. "i don't know you, i mean you look like me but i don't know you." sasuke said looking at her. "SAAAAASUKE-KUN" the pink thing said as she ran to him. "hn, get away from my dad bitch before i use the Byrengan on your ass!" sari yelled. She didn't want him to waste his breath talking to sakura. sasuke smirked as she took out her hair from a ponytail and put the ponytail holder in her pocket. "you go girl!" naruto said as sakura hit him on the head "STOP ABUSING NARU-CHAN!!" she yelled "AND IF I DON'T! YOUR A 12 YEAR OLDER YOU DON'T HAVE PROBLEMBS!" sakura finally yelled at sari. Sari was going to cry, but she held it in. "YEAH SO WHAT?! I HAVE DYSLEXIA TOO! I HAVE TO TAKE SOME FUCKIN' MEDS EVERY DAY AND SEE LETTERS BACKWARDS!" she yelled the tears pouring from her eyes. "PEPOLE SAY I WON'T EVER BECOME A NINJA! HOW ABOUT YOU!?" she cried. sakura looked at her as she ran off out of the hospital. "you pathetic sakura." sasuke said running after his daughter. "sari?" sasuke called as sari smiled a watery smile "yes dad?" she answered as she hugged him. "you okay?" "uh hu" she answered. "okay while were here, am i really your father and if i am am i a good one?" sasuke asked sari. "yes and yes dad she said blushing." this was going to be fun

1


	2. WTF! GAARA'S KIDS ARE HERE TO!

Sari and the door

hallo everyone! Its nice to see you people! Sorry for not updating!!!

chapter two: more kids?! Wait. Their Gaara's?!

Sari woke up n the morning with her dad, Sasuke still asleep and made breakfast. "dad! Wake up time to eat and go!" sari screamed in his ear. "MY GOD, DID YOU HAVE TO YELL!" Sasuke yelled

as sari looked at him smirking. "jeez, and you talk about me. I was trying to wake _you_ up so _you _wouldn't be late!_"_ sari smiled. Sasuke looked at the time and said "OH HOLY SHIT IM LATE FOR TRAINING!" then sasuke dashed out of bed and got his clothes from his drawer. "sari, look in the closet for a big package, it's a present for you, so you can stay out of trouble while I'm training." sasuke said as he went into his bathroom to brush his teeth. "hai!" sari said as she looked in his closet. When she found the big package she immediately opened it and found out it was a guitar! "OMFG! THANKS DAD!!!!" Sari yelled opening the bathroom door to hug sasuke. Sasuke was literally pounced on! "OH MY GOD MY ARM!" Sasuke yelled as sari crushed him."iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou!!!" sari exclaimed. This was NOT a sasuke uchiha morning. He didn't eat!

Sasuke and sari actually made it to training on time because kakashi-sensei wasn't their, so sari decided to sing a song for everyone:

_a million little pieces _

_waitin' on the ground for me _

_i haven't lost them, no i haven't but_

_i lost the soul in me. i have seen so many people and _

_seemed so strange but i haven't forgotten the memory's_

_we've had. I love you, yes i do, i love you, yes i do, i love you, yes i do today _

_oh, i miss you yeah my brother i do i miss you oh yes i do..._

_if you've forgotten me i haven't forgotten what you told me_

_the best thing and people come from, the heart in me and from the victory...oh._

Everyone stared at her until Naruto started clapping for her and sasuke just smiled and patted her back. "good jo.AHH!" but before sasuke could finish talking a girl with crimson red hair came out of a tree and fell on him. "I AM LIKE SOOOOO SORRY MR. UCHIAH!" the girl shrieked." TATIANA! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" sari asked. "i came from your house! From a mirror!" the girl now identified as Tatiana said. The girl had on baggy pants, a baseball cap on backwards, and a tie hanging lose and was wearing all black. She had crimson red hair and sea green eyes like...exactly like...GAARA! "okay now we meet with gaara about this!" Naruto said poking her "YO. QUIT IT IDIOT!" Tatiana screamed at him.

In the village of the sand...

Tatiana was running near the kazekege tower when gaara came out and they ran into each other. (correction: she ran into him he was an innocent bystander) "um,hi?" Tatiana said as gaara stared at her in disbelief . "you..me...we look..the same?" he tried to understand. "okay in your daughter. I am from the future , so is Sari. Im Tatiana." Tatiana explained. "how many kids do i have?" gaara asked "um.Shadara, Inari, Katara, Haku, me" she counted on her fingers "4" she answered. Gaara just stared at her for a while and then asked "are you gonna stay here or go to konoha?" Tatiana hugged gaara for a loooooong time after he asked her that and then said "yes" this was gonna be a long week for them.

Gaaras Apartment

Tatiana smiled when her father, gaara opened the door to his apt.

"home sweet home!" she said smiling big. "um..daughter?" gaara asked

"yeah dad!" Tatiana answered. "um.. why is sasuke's kid here?" gaara asked again."she's sleepin' over" Tatiana answered. "oh" gaara responded. As sari ,Tatiana , and Gaara entered the house Temari and Kankuro were making dinner. "oh my god, she looks like gaara" Temari squeeled. "Gaara! She is a little you! But she has eyebrows! AWWW!" kankuro said . Gaara put his hands on his face , it was gonna be a strange night.

Nighttime!

Sari,Tatiana andTemari stayed up all night talking about pepole in the future and what they were like when Tatiana left to go into Gaara's room. "daddy?" Tatiana asked "Hm?" gaara replied. "Can i sleep with you tonight?" she asked again. "i don't sleep, i sit in the dark. But if you want to sleep in my bed you can." he answered. "thanks daddy!" Tati thanked him. As she got into his bed and turned off the light, she asked her dad a weird question "why don't you sleep dad?" she asked. Gaara smiled a little and started to explain his demon to her, and for once someone lisened to his story of pain and actualy cared.


	3. BIG BRO! UH OH GOD AND A BLOND BLURR?

**Hallo people….IM BAAACK!! I haven't given you people a C.H (cliff hanger so this is the first one)**

**I SOOO DON'T OWN NARUTO CAUSE IF I DID….. IF I DID**

Chapter 3 : BIG BRO!! UH OH GOD

In the morning Sari and Tatiana woke up and started to make breakfast for everyone. But then, the most strangest thing happened, a boy looking like Hinata and a boy looking like Gaara but with blond hair showed up! "B…BIG BRO!!" both girls yelled as temari came down the stairs she saw them two and said "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!! WHAT HAPPENED NOW!!" the boys looked at each other in disbelief "aunt temari?" the blond asked while looking at her suspiciously. "you must be Shadara! I've heared things about you!!" temari giggled as the two younger girls looked at eachother . "Hinasashi! Shadara! Where did you guys come from?!" Hinasashi looked at Shadara "we found a mirror and followed the trail and found dad the-" he was cut off when Tatiana then said softly "then you two made out in a tree before coming here right? Yeah we know you two date." The boys blushed then sari started to crack up laughing on the floor "I love yaoi" she said softly "we wont tell dad neither" ."damn!" Amanie whispered to eachother. Being the youngest uchiahs they stuck together whether they wanted to or not "big sistor!" ichigo whined "why are we" anichigo whined "STUCK TOGETHER" they said in union Amanie smiled at the two and said in a soft voice "because you two are dangorusly strong" she smiled at the sites and saw neji so she decided to go talk to him. "UNCLE NEJI! UNCLE NEJI!!PLEEEEASE HELP ME!!" she said as neji looked at her with a look like (and ill put this in for lack of a better word ) _WTF!_!! "uh…hi?" neji said looking at her wide eyed "I NEED TO FIND DADDY!! OR SASUKE!! PLEEEEEEASE HELP MEE!!" Amanie wailed as the little ones clinged to neji for dear life. "AMANIE!! AMANIE! ICHIGO ANICHIGO!" sari yelled "BIG SISTOR!!" the little ones yelled as they ran to her and hugged her! Hinasashi started to talk but was then interrupted by a "KYAAH BITCH!!" a blond blurr fell from the sky and hit him in the face..hard.

Ooo cliff hanger..RXR


End file.
